Assassination
by kulaguy2
Summary: Nel is hired to kill a man planning to assassinate the Queen of Aquaria. Nel x Fayt coupling. A one shot story.


This is a rare fanfic made by me, the great kulaguy. This fanfic is rare because 1) It's an SO3 fanfic with a Fayt/Nel coupling and 2) I'm doing this for a friend. So for all you Fayt/Nel fans out there, please review since I'd like to see what all of you think. This is a one-shot story but I'll probably leave out an open ending if I decide to continue it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Ocean characters, but I sometimes wish I do.

**.:Assassination:.**

Nel began to walk down a dark alley of Aquios, knowing it was a shortcut to the Palace. "Hello." She heard someone say behind her. Immediately, Nel pulled out her weapons and turned around. "Do not worry. I will not hurt you."

Nel lowered her guard and tried to identify this person. It was too dark and she could only make out the shape of a hooded figure. "Who are you? What do you want?" Nel asked.

"My name is unimportant and I want to hire your skills."

Nel eyed him suspiciously. "I am no mercenary."

"Indeed, you are not. But I think you will find this job very important."

"How so?"

"A man is planning to assassinate the Queen and I require your skills to stop him."

"Who is he?"

"The man is named Yamato. He has short brown hair, light colored skin, a semi-masculine body and he's very skilled at runology."

"He sounds easy enough to kill."

"Do not underestimate him. Like I said, he is very skilled at runology and he's also a strong swordsman."

"Fine, as long as I can protect the Queen, I will kill him."

"Be careful, assassinating him will be very hard but he has 1 weakness."

"And what is it?"

"He has a soft spot for beautiful women. You can kill him easily if you pretend to be interested in him."

"Fine, as long as it ensures the safety of the Queen."

The man smiled slyly, knowing that Nel could not see. "This is where we part ways. Goodbye for now." He then disappeared.

"I will protect the Queen, whatever it takes." Nel said to herself, walking back to the Palace.

The next day, Nel had Tynave and Farleen look for the man that fit this description. Later that night, they returned to Nel with information. "Lady Nel, we have found the man fitting this description." Tynave said, running into Nel's room with Farleen behind her. They both blushed at the sight.

Nel was wearing a very sexy outfit that could attract any man. She kept on a straight face as she looked at her two subordinates. "So, where did you find Yamato ?"

Farleen spoke out first. "Umm... we were at the bar getting a drink when this man felt us up. We immediately turned around and saw him. He smiled at us but Tynave slapped him first."

"It's not my fault. He deserved it. I mean, he's a pervert." Tynave defended.

"Anyways, we left as soon as possible and came here. He might still be at the bar, Lady Nel." Farleen finished.

"Good." Nel smiled. She then hid a dagger under her outfit. "That man will die for planning to assassinate the Queen. You two wait here until I get back. This won't take long."

"Yes, Lady Nel." The both of them said. Nel then left and headed for the bar.

When she arrived, she looked around and noticed Yamato sitting on a stool. She sat down next to him. "Hello there." She said to him.

He turned to look at her and blushed. "H-hello."

"My name is..." Nel thought for a second. "Umm... Mimi."

"Mimi... that's a nice name. My name is Yamato. Nice to meet you." He then looked at her in a funny way. "You know, you look very familiar."

For the next couple minutes, they made light conversation until Nel got tired and thought it was time to kill him. "Hey, how about we go to an Inn?"

Yamato was caught off guard and blushed. "... Okay." They both left and headed for the Inn.

When they arrived, Yamato decided to pay for the room. When they got there, Nel pushed him on the bed. She then pulled out her dagger and pointed it at him. "You will now be killed for planning to kill the Queen of Aquaria."

Yamato was very surprised. "Wait... what are you talking about?"

"You were going to kill the Queen. Now you will die."

"Hold on... I remember where I've seen you before." Yamato said. Nel then paused. "You're name is not Mimi, it's Nel, isn't it? I'm Fayt. Remember?"

Nel scowled. "Liar. Fayt wouldn't come back to Elicoor."

"Okay, fine. Let me prove it." He ran to the bathroom and washed his hair, now returning to its natural blue color. "You see? I am Fayt."

"Anybody can dye their hair blue. Stop wasting my time."

"Ummm... I can prove I'm Fayt. You have 2 subordinates named Tynave and Farleen. You rescued me and Cliff from the Airyglyph dungeon and we tricked you into thinking we were engineers from Greeton." Fayt then thought for a little bit. "You came with us to Planet Styx to get to the Time Gate, which transported us to 4D Space. And then we defeated Luther."

Nel finally realized he was telling the truth. She put down her weapon and asked him, "Fayt, why are you here? Why are you disguised?"

"This man told me that someone was going to assassinate the Queen of Aquaria. I had to disguise myself to find this woman who was planning the assassination."

"Hmmm... it seems that it was the same man that told me to stop the assassination but he said you were going to do it."

"The person who told us probably wanted us to kill each other."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

"Very well, but we must go for now."

She turned towards the door but Fayt stopped her, "Nel, we don't have to leave."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him. "We have nothing to do here and therefore we must leave." She then walked to the door but Fayt grabbed her hand.

"Nel..." Fayt looked down at the floor. "I..."

"You what?"

"I love you..." He then closed his eyes, bracing for a slap.

Nel looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"Well... you're a beautiful woman, Nel. I've loved you since you helped me and Cliff escape from Airyglyph. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Nel blushed and sat down on the bed. "I... I don't know what to say."

"All I want to know is if you love me back or not."

"I... I'm not sure." Fayt then sat down next to her. He turned her face towards his and leaned for a kiss. Nel didn't know what to do. Confused, she let him kiss her. After a few seconds, Nel smiled at him. "Yes, I now know I love you Fayt. I also want to spend the rest of my life with you." She kissed him again and they dropped to the bed, about to prove to each other their love.

The sun shined through the curtains and woke up Nel. She blinked and looked around. Noticing, herself and Fayt naked, she remembered what happened last night. She smiled. Suddenly, someone started banging on the door. Nel pulled the blanket around her body and the door opened.

"LADY NEL!" Tynave and Farleen shouted while opening the door.

Fayt then sat up, sleepily asking, "What's with all the noise?"

After the 4 of them noticed what was going on, they all blushed. "Sorry for intruding." Tynave and Farleen said simultaneously, walking towards the door while bowing. Nel began to laugh. They both looked up at her. Fayt then laughed with her and soon, all 4 of them were laughing.

Outside the Inn, the hooded man cursed. "Damn, they didn't kill each other." He then began to walk away. "I will kill them. I will kill them all, one way or another."

* * *

Okay, well that's the end of the story. Please R/R. I know this story wasn't very good but I at least tried. 


End file.
